


A Hamster Named Jingyi

by WINDJournal



Series: 【星悦丞服】a.k.a. ChengXing [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Diabetic and teeth caries warning, Do not copy my work anywhere else, Fluffs all the way, M/M, Zheng Fanxing birthday 2019, real person fiction - Freeform, some mild innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDJournal/pseuds/WINDJournal
Summary: Some people might have ever seen the video of Zheng Fanxing’s birthday in 2019. He did a live streaming on his birthday and end up calling Guo Cheng who is working in Japan instead. Guo Cheng did sing happy birthday song for Zheng Fanxing despite the complaint about how awkward it is afterwards (to sing a Chinese song on the middle of the road in Japan).This story is highly inspired by the video.I know this is mighty late for me to post now, but watching that live streaming and see how happy ZFX is when he is talking with and about Guo Cheng, inspire me like no other. Even if he got a disaster after that.
Relationships: Guo Cheng/Zheng Fan Xing, Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī (background)
Series: 【星悦丞服】a.k.a. ChengXing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Hamster Named Jingyi

**Author's Note:**

> The story are told from Zheng Fanxing point of view.  
> The bold ones are chat text.  
> Lao Guo, Guo-Laoshi and Cheng-gege are all just a form of way to call Guo Cheng.  
> Lao Zheng, Xing-xing and Xiao-xing are all a form to call Zheng Fanxing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actors in the story, nor it is meant to be any official statement in their stead.

**Xiao-xing, are you home yet?**

**Nope. I am still at the studio now.**

**Oh. Okay. Be careful on your way home.**

‘What gives? Why is Guo Cheng asking like that?’ I wonder as we finish wrapping the shoots for today just now. ‘Why is he asking about me going home or not? Isn’t he still in Japan right now?’

I turn to the next corner to get out of the studio.

Dark

Hey, why is it dark all of sudden?

Who the hell is covering my eyes?

“Can you guess who?”

Oh I can damn it. How can I not, his voice is what I heard every day when we were shooting for untamed. I thought he is still in Japan. It is okay, let’s play it a bit.

“Hm? Who? I have no idea. Is it Lin Fang?”

“No! Try again.”

“Is it Merxat?”

*sigh* “Do you only remember your friend from nowadays shootings?” there is hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Yeah, well I am always around them these days. What can I say?”

“Don’t you missed anyone else aside from your current co-star?”

“Umm… who I wonder... Ah! Song Jiyang?”

“Ugh, no! Why him?”

“No? Is it Qi Peixin?”

“Don’t lie! You two are not that close.”

“Really? Maybe I grow close to him lately when you are busy out there.”

“Is that so? Do you feel like you are ignored just because I went to Japan?” I feel the hand covering my eyes is lowered and I soon can see my surroundings again. The hand doesn’t move far away though. Just as I thought it will let me go, it pulls me into tight embrace instead.

Oh heavens… I can feel his strong pectoral muscle on my back? How much working out he’d done in the gym when we didn’t meet face to face?! Oh, wait… that is not the main problem here.

If you look at us right now, you will immediately connect this to a romance drama where the main character is hugging his lover, enjoying the sunset scene. Gods I can feel my face burning. Damn it, Guo Cheng, can he stop pretending to be so sweet to me? He must be planning some bullying material to embarrass me. I have to turn the situation around.

“Nope, I just hate particular someone in Japan.”

“Hate?”

“Mn. Hate that someone doesn’t know how much I love him out there. I really wish he is here with me on my birthday so I can finally confess to him.”

“C-confess to h-him?” Guo Cheng let loose his arm that embracing me tightly before, he take a step back. “W-what are you talking about?”

He must be in shock ahaha! You have to see his face.

“Ha! You want to bully me? You think you can do that?” I hit his arm, “you think you can do that huh?”

“Oh, so you only want to bully me back? Damn it. I should not come back just to give you your gift. Ugh!”

“Eh? You bring me gift? Where? What is it?” did my eyes shining brightly like a three year old kid now? I hope not.

“Hmph! No more gift.” He walk away.

“Hey, don’t sulking around, Lao Guo.” I chase after him.

That old man walk quite fast. He still won’t stop even after I call him.

“Guo Cheng.”

He can’t be really that mad at me right?

“Cheng-gege.”

He finally stop. I stand just a step away from him.

He look back at me. Something in his eyes is annoyance? Amusement? Fondness? Or am I just imagining too much?

“Come on.” He hold my hand and we walk together hand-in-hand until we reach his car.

“Where is your manager? You come alone?” I can’t help but asking him.

“Yep. He let me go because I said I only want to visit you and…

“And?”

“I have to report to him every one hour.” *sigh*

“You do that all only for me? Aaaaww~” Am I blushing right now?

“Hm.” He scrunched up his face in mocking angriness at me. I know he is not really mad. He never is… with me. Haha.

Guo Cheng is typing something on his phone. I can see his manager’s chat. Yup, he is reporting what he is doing to his manager to make sure he didn’t broke any rules while he going out of his way only to visit a ‘friend’. I guess his manager is afraid he is secretly has a secret girlfriend somewhere and going to destroy his career like… well, let’s not talk about someone else and jinx my Cheng-gege, okay?

“Alright. We are ready to go. Come on, put your seatbelt on.”

“Where are we going to?”

“To that noodle shop you said you want to bring me to, the day before.”

“Oh, the biang-biang noodle?”

Yup, it is only one day ago we chat with each other. When I live streamed and then got my cake crashed onto my face.

“Yup. Seems like western style celebration doesn’t suit you well. Let’s just eat noodle and eggs, ‘kay?” He chuckles. Ugh! He must have seen the cake disaster as well. Damn it! It is sooooo incredibly embarrassing. (T_T)

“Don’t bully me, Lao Guo!” I pout unconsciously.

“Haha, I didn’t mean to bully you cutie. For all it worth, at least even when the cake fall down, you still managed to look cute.”

“Hmph!”

“Hahaha I just left you for a few days. Xiao xing-xing already pouting so much.” (xiao xing-xing means little stars)

The car start to be reversed out of the parking lot.

“Uh, wait… I have to tell my manager first.”

“Don’t worry. I did. He already give a permission for us to go have a dinner out tonight.”

“Eh? He knows? Why didn’t he say anything before?”

“I tell him not to tell anyone. It is a surprise I said.” He looks pretty proud of himself.

“Just how many surprise do you have in store for me?”

***

**Hours later, on the way to Zheng family house**

Guo Cheng drives me home now.

Aww... Man I wish he come when we are shooting in Beijing so we can go to my apartment instead. It would be easier for him to just stay overnight.

Um...

Is that sound wrong? I didn't mean it that way. I sound so cheap and such a seducer just now. No-no. I mean we can have sleepover and playing card games and talk about nothing in particular. Just like the bestfriend we are.

TING! A chat come up.

My little sister... what kind of trouble is that she-devil cooking right now?

**Brother, you are coming home tonight, right?**

**Nope.**

**Hey, be serious!**

**Nope. Don’t wanna see ur face** 😛😛

 **No? Seriously? Are you going to do THAT with him now? Am I getting a brother-in-law?** 😲

‘What the… that she meant is… THAT?! Oh that girl’s nerve… did she think we are doing something inappropriate now? The only thing I want is to have him sleepover and catching up with him. We did some catch up on the restaurant, but it is not enough. Definitely not enough.’

“Xiao xing!” his call startled me out of my thoughts.

“Huh?”

“We are here.”

“Oh!” We get out of the car.

Guo lao-shi walk to the place I stood, until he stand right in front of me. His hand is holding a box of something. It seems to be a pet cage... little one.

“What is it?”

“Your other gift.”

“Heavens... Are you serious? It would be hard to top your own gift next year you know?”

“Nah, it was just a chopsticks and a charm from the shrine. I mean... It is a gift. But I also want to give you this and I don't want to wait until next year.”

It is definitely not just a gift for me but I am not going to tell him that. I like it very much when he pamper me. Love it. Completely.

“So what is it you want to give me?” I ask him. It can’t be helped that I very possibly blushing heavily right now. I just hope he didn’t notice it.

“It is… this.” He pushes the pet carriage to me. There can’t be a puppy that small right? ... right? I didn’t hear any woof by the way.

“What is it?”

“Open it.” He tell me. He looks suspiciously nervous. Why?

I open the lid slowly and rather far away from my face. Just in case it is a prank. Wait… there is a little fluff ball.

“A hamster?!” I exclaimed happily. Wow! I did said I want to have a pet, but not ready for the heavy responsibility as a pet owner. How thoughtful of him to give me this lil’ fella. I might not ready for big pet but a pet this scale should be no problem at all for me. Plus, it could follow me everywhere. I don’t have to be afraid to leave him at home with mom and my little sister and feeling like an irresponsible pet owner.

“Umm… yeah. Is that okay? You don’t have any allergies to it right? I didn’t remember you ever said you have any allergy to it.”

“No, I don’t. I like it. Thankyou Cheng-gege.” I hug him. He looks a bit startled, but he definitely hug me back happily. (If I think back about it in the future I probably should have been more alert and pay attention to my surroundings)

“I am glad you like it.”

“That is so sweet of you. What is his… or her name?”

“It’s him. Well the seller said it is a him. I haven’t name it though.”

“So, I can name it by myself? Hmmm…. What do I supposed to name you then?” I look at my new hamster. A black and white hamster, it looks like a panda at glance.

“Any name you like.”

“Jingyi.”

“Huh?” Guo Cheng looks taken aback.

“I’ll name him Jingyi. You like that name right?” I tell the hamster. The hamster just look at me with its tiny beady eyes. “Yes. You are Jingyi.”

“Wait, why are you naming it Jingyi?” Guo Cheng stare at me.

“Um… why not? I like him. I like how I can have my own little Jingyi to follow me everywhere.”

“Hm.” Lao Guo looks to be trying hard to hold back his smile. He is so happy I like his gift huh? He is so thoughtful in choosing a gift for me.

“You are working so hard to buy gifts for me?” at a moment like this, I can’t help but to tease him. Really. He is just so sweet and lovely and kind of cute like this. “Even when I have told you I only need the _Hong-bao._ You are so sweet. hahaha.”

(Hong bao could simply translated as red pocket which people put money in and given to kids/unmarried relatives on lunar New Year for good luck and blessings. They are also could be given in a marriage or a birthday nowadays.)

“Are you stupid? You foolishly very cute and chubby and lovely little boy. It is a tradition and long-time fact that people who have not get married yet, cannot give other people hong-bao.” He pinch my cheek softly. Seriously it is not hurting at all. I think he is just being too nice.

“Eeeh! Really?”

“Yup. It will bring bad luck to the unmarried person and make them to unable have any spouse. Has nobody ever told you?”

“Nope. Mom never said anything. She deal with those kind of things herself.”

“Come to meet my grandma then. She will tell you everything about traditions and culture all over China.”

“You want to bring me home?”

“Yup. No problem, right?”

“Mhm. It is totally no problem. However I have easier solution to the hong-bao problem.”

“You have a solution huh? Okay. Let’s hear it out then.”

I can’t help but to giggles. My idea is so brilliant. “So… you can’t give people hong-bao because you are not married yet, right?”

“Mhm…” He look at me suspiciously.

“It’s easy then. Just get married.”

“What?!” He looks shocked. “Me? Getting married? With whom? Do you think I want to be dead so early in my career?”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be the end of your career if both party are willing to keep it a secret.”

“Both party? Why? Do you know who could be suited to be my bride?”

“Might be.”

“Ah, don’t tell me. Let me guess, is it you? Will you marry me Zheng Fanxing?”

Before I managed to say anything, a loud and scary yelling is coming so close to my hearing range.

“Zheng Fanxing, there you are! Your sister said you are going to do…” she take a deep breath, “I thought she was only joking. You and Guo Cheng…

“Mom…” My brain suddenly went blank on the spot. First Lao Guo’s proposal, then my mom here… She must have heard at least the last few words.

“Auntie Zheng, don’t misunderstand it. We were just joking around. You know how we are, we are so close that is we could be teasing each other with whatever means around.”

“Yeah, that’s right mom. Anyway what did that she-devil told you?”

My mother glare at the two of us. Did she think Guo Cheng really propose to me on my birthday celebration? Heavens… that would be so much like a drama. There is no way it is a reality, right?

It felt like ages before she finally open her mouth and say, “Thank you for sending Fanxing home. I will take it from here. Don’t worry. You can go home.”

“Mom… it-

She glares at me even before I could finish saying ‘it is late’ and I could say it is better to let him sleepover tonight.

“Guo Cheng, be careful. Drive safely. It is still not 22 o’clock yet. So you can still catch up some rest in the inn you’ve booked right?”

“Err… yeah.” Guo Cheng smile awkwardly. He must have notice my mom’s quite rude attempt to drive him away.

“But it is late and…

“It’s okay Xiao-xing. I have booked that room anyway. I t would be a waste to not use that. It is just for a day anyway. I’ll be back to Beijing tomorrow morning.” Guo Cheng smile at me.

“Oh…” Is that an invitation for me to meet him at his studio apartment? “Okay, be careful then.”

“Excuse me Auntie Zheng, bye-bye Xing-xing.”

“Bye”

We both see as his car reversed and going out of our apartment block’s parking area. I am waving my hand to him when I notice my mom’s still displeased face.

“Mom…. You misunderstood everything.”

“Oh? Which part is it I have misunderstood? He did said it was only a joke, right?”

*sigh* hopefully I can convince mom there is nothing more in our friendship before we got back to our house and the little she-devil my little sister is adding fuel to the fire. *sigh* again. This will be a tiring night. Hopefully my brain is not burnt out.

Lucky charm from Japan, you better work now.

.

.

.

Ting!

 **Fanxing, as a wife you still can’t ask for hong-bao from your husband, you know.** 😄😄😄

Ting!

 **You can ask for a kiss every day for free though**. 😜


End file.
